Master Comics Vol 1 2
Antagonists: * King Adolfuss * General Himmler * Other Characters: * grateful peasants Locations: * Master Man's citadel * Europe ** Adolfuss Items: * Master Man's Troublescope | Editor2_1 = Bill Parker | StoryTitle2 = White Rajah: "The Lost Mummy" | Synopsis2 = Two foreign adventurers, Kelsey and Schwartz, petition David Scott, the White Rajah, for permission to search, in Ramistan, for the legendary Lost Temple of Sultan Ghogoli. (The Temple was buried centuries earlier by an earthquake, and its location was known only to the Veego tribe.) The Rajah is distrustful but grants their request. After they leave, he gets aboard Sin Gee and follows them into the jungle, but the fortune hunters set an ambush for him. They are bad shots; Sin Gee is only nicked, but while they are escaping, and while Rajah Scott bandages the elephant's wound, some cannibals sneak up on him, snatch him back to their village, and start cooking him over an open fire. Sin Gee charges into the village and rescues him. Kelsey and Schwartz fly their gyroplane to a jungle village and make a cash deal with the Wulu Tribe, to force the Veego Tribe to reveal the Sultan's Temple. White Rajah and Sin-Gee meanwhile race to the Veego village, to forewarn them. The Veego chief doesn't believe the Rajah's story, or identity, and orders him dangled over a tiger pit, but as the Veego are lowering him towards the big cats, the Wulu raiders show up and actually attack, confirming Scott's story. They pull him out, and he pitches in to the fight, but it's short, and one-sided, with the Wulus overruning the Veegos and capturing both the White Rajah and the Veego Chief. Kelsey and Schwartz torture the old Chief until the young Rajah's will breaks, and he orders the chief to reveal the secret. The Temple is half a day's journey away, in a valley, and the two white interlopers depart immediately, leaving their tied-down captives to die. White Rajah calls for Sin-Gee, who soon has them freed, and they pursue. At the Ghogoli Temple, Kelsey and Schwartz take out whips, and drive the Wulu guides to clear away the rubble, provoking a power struggle with the Wulu Chief, which is resolved with one shot. Much whipping and toiling later, the two Europeans have gained entrance. They bag up a big pile of gems, then on a lower level they find the long-buried tomb of old Sultan Ghogoli himself! Just before the tomb robbers can smash open the crypt, Sin-Gee and his two riders arrive. There's some ineffectual shooting and fleeing, but soon the White Rajah has both foreigners under control. He decrees that the Sultan's mummy shall be moved to the royal palace at Ramistan, and that the gems shall be turned over to the Sultan's rightful heirs. And these things are then made to happen, and a splendid royal feast is held in which the Faithful Veegp Chief is celebrated and honored. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Old Rajah of Ramistan * Sin-Gee, White Elephant Antagonists: * Kelsey * Schwartz * cannibal spearmen * Wulu chief ** Wulu spearmen * Veego Chief ** Veego spearmen Locations: * ** Ramistan *** Lost Temple of Sultan Ghogoli Vehicles: * Kelsey & Schwartz's Gyroplane | Penciler3_1 = Ken Battefield | StoryTitle3 = The Devil's Dagger: "Bonanza Bill's Treasure Chest" | Synopsis3 = Local character Bonanza Bill, a crazy old mine prospector, discovers a chest full of gold coins out in the woods. Ken Wyman's boss at the Daily Blade sends Ken out to get the story. Out at Bill's remote cabin, the old coot shows Ken the treasure and Ken leaves, but returns the next morning to find old Bill laying outside his cabin, all tied up. He'd been knocked out and robbed, but two sets of men's footprints have left a readable trail that Wyman follows, to another lonesome cabin in the woods, outside of which is a loitering thug. Ken jumps him, punches him out, and takes away his treasure chest. This guy is deaf and mute, so Ken can't find out the other thug's identity or whereabouts, but he takes him back to Carterville and turns him over to the Police, then calls in the story to The Daily Blade. Cops are out scouring the hills for the other crook. Ken opens an account in Bonanza Bill's name and deposits the gold in his father's bank, then has an awkward conversation with his high-maintenance girlfriend Sandra, who is quite upset with him when he declines a social invitation for that evening. Instead, Ken spends the evening out as the Devil's Dagger. At Jeff Marlowe's penthouse apartment, Marlowe is reading in the Daily Blade all about the recovery of the gold coins, and gloating out loud about how now's his chance to re-steal the gold, when a dagger flies in thru his window, pinning a note to his wall! It's a warning from "the Devil's Dagger," but Marlowe has seen this stuff before, and he just laughs it off. And that very night, Marlowe and his gang rob the bank and regain the coins. As they dash out of the bank and pile into their getaway car, the Devil's Dagger arrives in the Speed Ghost, with its machine gun blazing, and Sandra just also happens to be walking past, on her way home from her bridge party. Marlowe grabs Sandra for a hostage and races away in his fast car, but is quickly overtaken by the Speed Ghost. There's some more shooting then some fisticuffs, Barlowe gets knocked out but recovers, and his four henchmen all get knocked out while he escapes. Sandra doesn't recognize Ken in his Devil's Dagger outfit, but is very impressed with this mystery figure, and makes a point of mentioning him the next day when Ken Wyman drops by. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Burton, City Editor, Daily Blade * Morton Wyman, bank president * Sandra Cole * Pat Gleason, chauffeur Antagonists: * Jeff Marlowe ** deaf/mute thug ** four other thugs Locations: * ** Daily Blade newspaper office ** Wyman Family Estate ** Marlowe's Penthouse Apartment Vehicles: * Speed Ghost, the Devil's Dagger's high-powered bulletproof car | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker4_1 = Newt Alfred | StoryTitle4 = Morton Murch, The Hillbilly Hero: "The Peace Gas" | Synopsis4 = Morton Murch is now the General of the Felician Air Force. Drifting aloft in his home-built gas balloon, he is attacked by a Malabad scout plane, with a gas weapon. Morton dons a gas mask, and captures some of the enemy gas in a jar, for later analysis, and safely lands his small ship at the airport, which he designed and commands. He and his raw recruit fliers take off in scout planes, and pursue the Malabad aircraft. The unskilled recruits all fall out of the sky and onto the ocean, leaving Murch alone in the chase of the enemy scout, which escapes. A fast Felician submarine arrives and rescues many fallen pilots. While General Murch is examining the captured enemy gas, in his laboratory inside the island nation's power plant, the Malabad military hurls hundreds of gas-spraying warplanes against the roving island. Murch develops an antidote to the weapon gas, produces a vast quantity of it very quickly, and uses the power system's volcanic-gas outlet pipes to pump this vapor into the atmosphere, where it neutralizes the Malabad gas, producing harmless rain. Morton Murch makes up his mind to end war, and searches for a scientific solution to the problem of peace and happiness. He perfects a secret gas, and directs the storage of large quantities of it. Meanwhile the Ocean's powerful currents are bringing the moving island of Felicia ever closer to the unmoving island of Malabad. Queen Silva studies Malabad thru a large telescope; the people are all berserker maniacs, hacking one another to pieces with swords. Morton uses a flotilla of streamlined war balloons to transport his secret gas to Malabad and distribute it across the island. The Malabad people, and their king, all become peace-loving and happy, and when the islands finally bump together, the populations of Malabad and Felicia start mingling right away. Also Queen Silva has got an extremely strong crush on Morton Murch. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Queen Silva, of Felicia Antagonists: * Bam, King of Malabad ** Malabad military men Other Characters: * Felician Air Force Locations: * South ** floating island of Felicia ** stationary island of Malabad * Hoopieville, (mentioned) Items: * Felician Long-range Visualscope * Murch's "Peace Gas" Vehicles: * Murch's Home-Made Balloon * Malabad Warplanes * Felician Warplanes * Felician Submarine * Felician Military Balloons | Writer9_1 = Carl Formes | Penciler9_1 = Sven Elven | Inkers9_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle9 = El Carim: "The Jewel Thieves" | Synopsis9 = El Carim, Master of Magic, and his turban and his monocle, must go to South America to capture a notorious international jewel thief, Count Solferino. Once again he displays no powers of magic, only advanced technology like invisible paint, and his monocle that can spy on people anywhere in the world. (That stuff might as well BE magic, but it’s not presented AS magic.) In his laboratory, in his tuxedo and turban, El Carim works day and night to perfect his spectograph, already a valuable tool in the crusade against evil. The spectograph transforms the crook's name into "vision" waves, which are then recorded on El Carim's magic monocle, and "distance" waves, with a display screen. Still at story's end, he knows he must perfect "direction" waves if his spectograph is to benefit humanity. | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Count Solferino ** two henchmen Other Characters: * J. Grigsby Duncan * Duncan's hired pilot * American policeman * South American policemen Locations: * Guapo, South America Items: * El Carim's spectograph and "magic" monocle Vehicles: * invisible airplane | StoryTitle5 = Shipwreck Roberts: "Dr. Drown's Spy System" | Synopsis5 = The Chief of U.S. Intelligence tells Shipwreck Roberts about a new problem: at least two passenger ships, carrying captured spies from the U.S. back to their own countries, have been sunk, with some of the supposedly-drowned spies turning up alive afterward. Shipwreck Roberts gets some government cooperation in loading his depthosphere aboard the next spy-carrying steamer, securing it next to the ship's trap door, then he and his assistant Deep-Sea Doodle get aboard and the voyage begins. Despite his recent setback, Dr. Drown is still in business. He commands a dinosaur-sized-and-shaped submarine, armed with torpedos, with which he sinks the targeted ships, and selectively rescues only the spies. His new racket is repurposing spies that have been deported, and taking them back to America, and putting them to work for himself. He torpedoes the ship carrying Roberts and Doodle; as it sinks they get the Depthosphere free of the hull and leave the scene. Searching the ocean floor, Roberts finds Drown's wreckage-strewn "graeyard" and Drown's yacht, the "Ghost," in the middle of it. Roberts and Doodle don diving suits and sneak closer to the yacht, but Doctor Drown's monstrous "brontosauruses" rush out and capture them both in their coils. Once inside the yacht, they foment rebellion among the virtually-enslaved deportees, until eventually there is a mutiny. Some of the spies side with the interlopers, and take over the Ghost, and other spies stick with Drown, and escape in his Mechanasaurus. Amid the melee, Doodle gets head-konked unconscious by the hunchbacked Romes, then Roberts grabs Romez and beats some info out of him: Dr. Drown and his henchmen are headed for Charleston, via a little-known three-mile tunnel. Roberts and his crew race there in his Depthosphere, and get there barely ahead of Doctor Drown's mechanical monster. There's a confrontation in the tunnel, but Drown's robotic dinosaur smashes the Depthosphere, and the villain escapes again! | Editor5_1 = | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Inker5_1 = Mike Suchorsky | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * "Deep Sea" Doodle Antagonists: * Doctor Drown ** Romez *** many deported spies Other Characters: * Chief of U.S. Intelligence Locations: * , * Animals: * Drown's obedient, giant, aquatic, carnivorous "Brontosauruses" Vehicles: * Roberts' Depthosphere * Drown's Mechanasaurus * Drown's Yacht, the "Ghost", (airtight, well-armed, and deeply submerged) | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = | Inker6_1 = | StoryTitle6 = Frontier Marshal: "Jake Whipple Tries a Jailbreak" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Jake Trask Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer7_1 = | Penciler7_1 = Newt Alfred | Inker7_1 = Newt Alfred | StoryTitle7 = Mr. Clue: "The Kurdistan Emerald and the Rubber Heel" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | Writer8_1 = | Penciler8_1 = Martin Nodell | Inker8_1 = Martin Nodell | StoryTitle8 = Streak Sloan: "The Roaring Fork Forest Fire" | Synopsis8 = | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | Writer10_1 = | Penciler10_1 = | Inker10_1 = | StoryTitle10 = Rick O'Shay: "Copper Mine Slaves In Central Africa" | Synopsis10 = | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * | Notes = * The Devil's Dagger packs a machine gun, mounted in the windshield of his Speed Ghost car. * El Carim ** El Carim improves his Spectrograph device by incorporating distance waves, in this issue's story. His next goal is to incorporate direction waves. ** El Carim gets head-konked unconscious for the second time in this issue's story. * Master Man ** Master Man has a Troublescope that finds problems all over the world, and El Carim has a monocle that does essentially the same thing. ** Master Man single-handedly defeats King Adolfuss's army in the same month that Captain Marvel single-handedly defeats Doctor Sivana's army. ** Master Man definitely kills at least one bomber crew and one submarine crew. ** Adolfuss fights toe-to-toe with Master Man for three hours; that's a superhuman feat of durability and strength. Also, Adolfuss wears a monocle. ** Earth-S Geography: *** "Adolfuss' is the name of the monarch of the aggressor nation, and that of the nation itself. The nationality is identified as "Adolfusstan". *** Adolfuss's soldiers live somewhere east of France, wear coal-scuttle helmets and counterclockwise swastikas, and when they give up they say "Kamerad!" *** This war is 5000 miles from Master Man's citadel, 2700 of which miles are open ocean, and 600 miles of which are in France. *** Also, given that Master Man's HQ is atop the the highest mountain peak on Earth (per the caption, page 1 panel 2), the tallest mountain on Earth-S is in North America, and not in the Himalayas. * Morton Murch ** Felicia's power plant is built around an active volcano which gives off the powerful gas which keeps the island afloat, and which furnishes the Felicians with flexible glass. * White Rajah: ** The foreign-born Rajah David Scott has authority over the Veego Chief, and thus presumably over the renegade Wulu Chief too. ** The white villains both talk mit Katzenjammer accents, and the black and brown villains all talk like Tonto. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Master Comics #2 entire issue }}